Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth
by rosexknight
Summary: A blizzard is raging outside, and Rumpelstiltskin was not expecting company. The old woman isn't really and old woman, though, and Rumple soon finds himself making a deal with The Dark Lady herself. DarkOne!Belle and Spinner!Rumple (( Anon Prompted: EF AU: Belle is the Dark One. She makes a deal with Spinner!Rumple for him to give her a child. ))
1. Chapter 1

Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth

By: RosexKnight

_A blizzard is raging outside, and Rumpelstiltskin was not expecting company. The old woman isn't really and old woman, though, and Rumple soon finds himself making a deal with The Dark Lady herself. DarkOne!Belle and Spinner!Rumple_

_(( Anon Prompted: EF AU: Belle is the Dark One. She makes a deal with Spinner!Rumple for him to give her a child. ))_

"Please sir…take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

Runpelstiltskin hadn't expected to have company this evening. Then again he never expected to have company any evening, but especially in this one, when a blizzard was blowing and he had to beg a neighbor with a warmer hearth to take his son so he didn't run the risk of hypothermia if the firewood ran out. Why on earth was this lady even at his door? Surely she knew there were armed places. Had they all sent her away? Nevertheless, he wouldn't. Rumpelstiltskin was many things, but cruel was not one of them.

"Of course. Come in." He said quickly, stepping aside and letting the woman inside. He couldn't tell if she was elderly or young. Perhaps in between like him? "I'll put on some tea."

"Thank you." She said as she stepped in and sat on the hard chair that was at his table.

He was suddenly very conscious of how untidy his house seemed to be. How small yet cold it was. But he remained silent as he put the kettle over the fire.

"How quaint." The lady chirped in a voice that he thought was perhaps higher. "Two beds?"

"For me and my son." Rumpelstiltskin said without turning to her as he prepared some bread with butter.

"You have a son?"

"Yes. He's at a neighbors. Their…their house is warmer."

"I see."

"And you?"

She giggled then, and Rumpelstiltskin thought it sounded too young perhaps for someone who seemed to be so old. But then her voice dropped. "No. I was never so fortunate."

"Ah. Well. I'm sorry to hear that." A smile tugged at his lips as he turned with the tray.

The tray clattered to the floor the moment his eyes fell on the old woman. Except she wasn't an old woman anymore. It was a young woman, or one who he assumed to be young. No one knew the age of The Dark Lady. She raised an eyebrow at him, and waved her hand, gold skin glinting in the candlelight.

"That won't do." She said as the tray disappeared from his feet and rightened on the table. "Look you chipped the cup."

The spinner, didn't move, unable to do anything but stare at her in wonder. She poured herself a cup of tea in the cup he'd chipped, plopping three sugar cubes he hadn't owned into it.

"It's only a cup, Rumpelstiltskin. You can hardly see the chip." She said, her voice like liquid chocolate. "Come sit before your ankle gives out."

He hadn't even noticed the pain in his ankle until she mentioned it, and he slowly obeyed her, sitting across from her and trying hard not to make eye contact as she poured him a cup. Her eyes were blue. Impossibly blue. And he couldn't place exactly what kind of beautiful she was.

"Sugar?" He shook his head, eyes fixated on the teaset. "It's quite good you know. Makes the tea sweeter."

She didn't add any of the cubes though, and simply slid his cup across to him. The Dark Lady sipped hers lazily, and for a moment all they heard was the howl of the blizzard.

"Do you know why I'm here, Rumple?" She asked after a moment.

Perhaps it was the pet name, or the tone of her voice, but for whatever reason recognition flashed behind his eyes. Of course. Why else would she be here?

"You can't have him!" He exclaimed, sudden fire behind his being. He tried to stand, but his ankle wouldn't have it, and with a rather pathetic-sounding yelp he was back down on his chair.

"Calm down. Don't hurt yourself!" She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not here to take your son. Well, that's what the request was, but I don't really like pirates in the first place."

"Pirates."

The brunette hummed in response, sipping her tea once again. "Your…I suppose the boy's mother. She asked me to get him back for her. Told me you were a coward. A runner. So of course this intrigued me. And I do love a deal that peaks my curiosity."

Rumpelstiltskin remained silent, but his body was rigid. The woman simply looked at him, waiting patiently for…something from him. "They say you steal children, mistress. Babes straight from the crib."

"I don't steal." She said simply, something Rumpelstiltn couldn't quite pinpoint in her voice. "I might take a babe for a noble who wants an heir but I promise you it is never stolen."

It was obvious he didn't quite believe her, so she continued.

"Just as there are many nobles that can't have heirs of their own, there are young mothers not ready for the responsibility. Who am I to deny a babe the chance of a better life if their mother is willing to give them that?"

She paused, pouring herself more tea. "But I've never been asked to steal away a child on the cusp of manhood for his own father. 'He's a coward.' She told me 'A runner. A lame spinner. Unfit for fatherhood.' So she asked me to get him from you."

Rumpelstiltskin went rigid again, his fist clenching. "She left us."

"I know. Drink your tea. It'll calm you. I assure you it's still warm."

He obeyed, sipping with her, trying to stop the shaking in his hands. But he was unsuccessful. Still, the warmth of the tea, which he swore tasted better than usual, did comfort him the tiniest bit. He ventured a glance up to The Dark Lady, who seemed completely content in his little cottage.

"You never break a deal…" He said, trying to wrap his head around her meaning.

She giggled, looking at him from over the rim of the chipped cup. "It's a good thing I didn't make one with her then, isn't it?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet the lame spinner so unfit for fatherhood." She said simply, leaning back in the wooden chair. "I don't fault a man for cowardice. Running from a fight you won't win isn't the worst thing you could have done. Especially since it was for your boy."

Runpelstiltskin's brows shot up. "How did you…?"

"Research my spinner. Drunken men talk. And being The Dark Lady makes people quite eager to offer information."

"You…you researched me?"

"I did. I apologize if that makes you uneasy, but I needed to know more about this potential deal."

"I don't understand."

She set down her cup, running her finger over the rim for a moment. "I've found people are…layered, Rumple. I had a feeling you were. So before I made a deal with these idiot pirates I decided to look into this lame spinner. And what do I find? A man trying his best to provide for his son, willing to fight The Dark Lady herself to try and keep him."

"My boy…he's all I have." Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice cracking as a plea came into it "Please…without him I–"

"Rumple."

Her tone stopped him short, made him flinch, and she waited for him to look at her, make eye contact (as if he were worthy of that), before continuing.

"You're not listening. I have no intention of taking your boy. I'm here to offer you a deal."

"A deal." He echoed, his tone one of relief and skepticism.

"Indeed. I like you, Rumple. You claim to be a coward but you're quite brave when it comes to your family."

"No I'm not. I didn't fight for Milah. I couldn't save her."

"You can't save someone that isn't in danger. Or willing to be rescued. Even so, she's not exactly worth it is she?"

"I don't know."

Another wave of silence washed over them, only the wind howling to offer some comfort. The fire in the hearth burned out, and Rumpelstiltskin found it was burning on fresh wood again before he could make a move to stoke it back up.

"I told you I've never been so fortunate as to have a child." The Dark Lady began, her voice having lost some of its flair, sounding almost tired. "I'm tired of dealing in other people's babes. I'd much rather deal for my own. Finding a proper father though…that's the tricky part."

His eyes shot to her once again, and he found himself frozen to her gaze. "How?"

"What do you mean how?" She said, sounding annoyed.

"I mean…They say you have all the men you could ever want at your disposal, mistress. In and out of your castle."

She was laughing then. A genuine laugh that sounded almost musical. He'd made The Dark Lady laugh. Somehow, that felt like a victory.

"Is that what they say about me? That I keep a harem?" She had to take a few breaths to calm herself. Then she suddenly looked very serious. "Rumple, dear, do you really think I could subject a man to this…" She gestured to herself. "Against their will?"

He tilted his head, but didn't argue. The Dark Lady thought herself ugly? She was striking, perhaps. Yes that was the kind of beautiful she was. Striking.

"No. I don't have a harem. But The Dark Castle does get lonely. I'd like companionship. A child. My own child." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you following me, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Once again, recognition flashed behind his eyes, and he couldn't tell what the emotion that roiled inside of his gut was. His flight instinct kicked in, and he suddenly wanted to go grab Baelfire and run, storm be damned.

"Me?" He choked.

"Seems a fair trade. Child for child. And you'd be compensated. Any house you like. Wherever you like. A healed leg. Or perhaps I could teach you to spin straw into gold? It's quite simple and you already know the art."

"Why?"

"Well, you're already skilled enough to spin for kings. Once you have gold you could–"

"No mistress I mean…why me? I'm all those things Milah called me. Probably more. Why would you choose the likes of me when you could have a lord? A prince? A king?"

She blinked, as if taken aback by his question. As if she hadn't considered him to ask in the first place. This was so odd. The Dark Lady, the one who never broke a deal, the stealer of babes, the hoarder of men, wasn't actually any of those things at all. She seemed to be just…a lonely woman. Layered.

"I've always thought by doing the brave thing bravery would follow." She began. "You say you're a coward, but you have courage when it matters. And kindness in your heart. That's the kind of man I would have liked to be with before…this."

She once again gestured to herself, and paused. She wasn't looking at him anymore, instead fidgeting with her empty cup in a way that almost seemed shy.

"I'll not be upset if you say no." She said quietly. "Either way you'll keep your son. I'll not touch the boy."

So that was it then. She was expecting him to say no. And she'd leave with no grudge and leave him and his son in piece. The spinner could end it right here, and things would go back to normal. Yet, somehow, he couldn't. Somehow, she wanted him. The first woman to want him in years was The Dark Lady herself, and that made something stir inside him that hadn't in a long time.

"I accept your deal." Rumpelstiltskin said, giving her a smile when her eyes shot to him, full of caution and hope.

"You…you do?" She asked, almost shocked. "Even though you don't have to? I'd hate to tarnish the reputation you have with the filly you're courting."

Their was no one. She must have known that.

"I do." He said simply. He hoped she didn't ask why. Because he really didn't know. He just knew that she wanted him and was smiling at him, and oh how he liked it.

She swallowed, nodding with a small smile. She stood then, and he followed, keeping his weight on his good leg. "I…I'll use magic. Make sure it takes the first time. I…you…don't have to worry about uh…pleasing me. It's…this is enough."

She was nervous, and fidgeted in front of him. The Dark Lady was nervous about going to bed with the likes of him. Somehow it warmed and broke his heart at the same time, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the need to take her in his arms and comfort her.

"Mistress…"

"Belle." She corrected, smiling up at him from the few inches he had on her. "My name. I believe you've earned it."

"Belle." Rumpelstiltskin tested, loving how it felt on his tongue. "It suits you."

She laughed. "You don't have to flatter me, Rumple. I'm already in your bed."

He shook his head, "No flattery. Just truth." And he was rewarded with a smile. "I…it's been a while for me. I haven't…since Milah. I was never enough for her."

"I assure you, it's been longer for me. I told you. This is enough."

Without thinking, he reached out, running his fingertips over her odd skin. He'd expected it to be textured, but it was impossibly smooth to the touch. She went inhumanly still, as if expecting him to change his mind and bolt.

"And we uh…we need to discuss your compensation." She said when he didn't run. "As I said you can have any house and…and your leg should be easy enough to heal. Whatever you–"

"Belle…" Her eyes flickered to his. "May I kiss you?"

The brunette nodded shakily. Before he could think to stop himself, he cupped her cheek, bringing their lips together. She relaxed almost immediately, making some sort of soft cooing sound that Rumpelstiltskin couldn't pinpoint the meaning of. But it didn't matter because her lips were moving against him. And oh he'd forgotten what a joy kissing could be.

If he had forgotten then Belle was clueless, and he was quite amazed to find The Dark Lady breathless when their lips parted.

"Cot. By the fire." He breathed, and she nodded simply, moving away from him.

He searched deftly for his staff, eyes never leaving her as she let the rag of a dress she was wearing drop from her shoulders and pool on the floor before sitting on the cot. Her body was flawless, despite the odd skin that only made her seem to glow against the fire. She had curves in every right place, and for a moment he wondered what man in all the realms was mad enough to turn her away.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sounding almost nervous. And wasn't that something?

"Yes." He said, snapped out of his thoughts. "I…As I said its…been a while."

She only gave him a broken smile, and patted the spot beside her. He limped over, sitting down closer than he ever would have dared had she been clothed. Her hands went to work on his shirt, untying the laces and pushing it off his shoulders. He suddenly felt very exposed, and a shiver ran through him as she ran her palm over his bare skin.

"Me too…" Belle said, looking at him as if he were something precious. "How's the leg?"

"To hell with the leg." He said, and he couldn't tell if his voice was a growl or a whimper but he didn't care.

His lips fell on hers again, their kiss searing yet so tender as her once skilled hands began to fumble. He replaced her hands with his own, unloving his rough trousers and sliding them off. Other than kissing, Belle was going about this far too mechanically for his liking. Her lips moved, slanting on his, tongue exploring places he hadn't had touched in years, but her hands were still safely on his chest. He was a man, and damn it he needed more.

"Let me touch you, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin rasped after her tongue had found a spot in his mouth that made him shiver. "Please."

"I never said you couldn't, Rumple. But you don't have to– Ah!"

Her voice pittered out in a gasp as his hands covered her breasts, his lips slanting across his once again. She made a delicious whimpering noise that he gladly swallowed, tongue flicking out to explore her lips, and then the rest of her mouth as she opened for him. His hands traced her body, finding places that made her shiver and moan and soon he was painfully aware of how tight his pants were.

"You killing me Rumple…" She rasped as he left her lips in favor of tracing her neck and collar bone. "I told you…you don't have to…"

"I want to." The spinner insisted against one of her breasts, and she moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth.

Suddenly, she was on top of him, straddling him as he layed back on the cot. She was trembling, and he reached up to stroke her arms.

"Mistress?" No answer. "Belle?"

"Say again."

"I want to please you."

The Dark Lady moaned again, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss. No, Rumpelstiltskin realized, she didn't want to simply have him. She wanted to devour him. And oh that shouldn't have sounded as appealing as it was.

"Touch me." She commanded, and he was helpless to do anything but follow, once again memorizing her odd skin.

His hands ran up her thighs to their apex, and she seemed to yelp when his nimble fingers found her folds. Impossibly, they were wet.

"I won't last." She promised as she buried her face in his neck. "Take off your trousers."

With the hand not occupied with her womanhood, he obeyed, freeing his strained length as it stood at attention. He tried not to think about the way Belle smiled too much.

"Perfect." She breathed. "Rumple…"

He nodded, whimpering out. "Me too."

"Look at me."

He did so, and was so overcome with the sheer emotion in her gaze that he was suddenly almost terrified. She moved, never breaking eye contact as she positioned herself above him.

"I wanted to watch you." She confessed, slipping herself over him.

They moaned in unison. Rumpelstiltskin's head swam. She was tight and warm and perfect. He moved on sheer instinct, pulling her down in a frenzied kiss as they moved against each other, hips coming together in unison, warmth radiating from their bodies.

"Yes that's it, Rumple. That's perfect."

"Belle. Oh gods Belle–!"

Somehow, blessedly, they both shuddered at the same time, crying out against the other's shoulder as they rode their bliss.

Niether of them knew how long it was that they stayed connected, or how long they layed in each other's arms, under the warm quilt by the fire.

"Would you want a son or daughter?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I don't know. I've never given much thought to it." Belle replied truthfully. "You?"

"I have a son. I suppose a daughter wouldn't be so bad."

There was a pause, the crackling of the fire and the howl of the wings echoing through them.

"There's still the matter of your end…" Belle said sleepily.

"In the morning." Rumpelstiltskin promised, kissing her forehead.

"Of course."

When the morning came, however, Rumpelstiltakin found himself alone on the cot, shivering as he re-stoked the fire. The Dark Lady was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared as easily as she'd appeared. In her wake, however, she'd left something. Laid across the table was a veritable desist of bread and butter and pork and eggs, all kept impossibly hot by magic. A note sat between what looked to be a potion bottle and three large sack of what the spinner knew had to be gold. He limped over, reading the note.

Dear Rumple,

The food will stay hot until eaten. See that your boy eats plenty. He's still growing after all. I hope the gold in these sacks will be enough to get you two a new life. A comfortable one. It's hard to tell what anything costs anymore. Get some apprentices and teach your trade. Please don't waste your talent. If you drink the potion it will heal your leg. Though the side effects does include drowiness. Less painful that way. Thank you for everything. Let's make one more deal. Give my regards to that young filly you're courting and I'll give yours to my harem. Seriously though, court someone. You're not a coward, and it's time you found your courage. And if you ever need me for anything, simply say my name three times or find me at my dark castle. Now if you excuse me, I have some pirates to attend to.

Yours,  
Belle

Yours it said. His. Somehow that made him smile. She was right. It was time he found his courage. He moved, grabbing his staff and putting on his warmest clothes. He needed to get Bae. The Dark Castle was a far walk…


	2. Chapter 2

Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth

By: RosexKnight

_The Dark Lady with pirates and pregnancy. The spinner and his son move to a better place._

Chapter Two

"We had a deal!" The lady pirate was yelling. Milah was her name, not that Belle really cared.

"I think you'll find we didn't." Belle said simply, leaning against the mast of the ship. Jolly Rodger. Charming name. Pretty ship. Would look good on her mantle in a bottle. She made a mental note to see if she could weasel it out of them one day. Would serve them right. "You never signed on the dotted line. We never shook hands. And more importantly, I never knew what was in it for me."

"You said you'd look into him! See that he's unfit for fatherhood!"

"And I did, dearie. Though I found he was quite fit to take care of his son."

"That's my son!"

"Oh?" Belle's gaze turned icy. "Remind me, dear, who was the one that left?"

That rendered Milah silent, and Belle grinned despite the lady pirate's companion's glare. Captain Hook didn't scare The Dark Lady.

"Now my dears if you haven't got anything worth my time I believe I will be headed home. I really shouldn't be out to sea anyway in my condition. Nausea. You understand."

Belle straightened to go, but Milah's eyes widened. She knew. As terrible as she was she was still a mother. And a mother always knew.

"You?"

"Well don't act so surprised." Belle said flippantly, waving her hand to dismiss them. "I may look like a monster but I am still a woman."

"With who?! Who would-" She cut herself off, stilling at Belle's glare before laughing.

"So that's why. You found yourself a little spinner. Was that his deal? How he got out of giving you Bae?"

"I'd keep my nose out of matters that don't concern you, dearie." Belle hissed, but this only seemed to encourage the other woman.

"The coward. Not even man enough to own up to his fear. Having to sell himself in desperation." Hook said, and Belle tried to ignore the way it made her blood boil.

"More a man than you'll ever be I believe."

Milah was frowning now. "Well it doesn't matter. I'll get my son without your help. I called on you for results. I didn't realize The Dark Lady was desperate enough to seek the bed of a spinner like some common harlot."

Before either of them could blink Belle had Milah by the throat, lifted above her, the wood of the door below deck practically splintering with the force she'd be slammed against it. She choked against it, clinging and scratching desperately at Belle's hand to get her to loosen the grip.

"I do believe you made a grave mistake, dearie." Belle hissed, a red veil coming across her vision. "You insulted me and the father of my child. I believe an apology is in order."

Milah gasped as she tightened her grip on the woman's throat. Hook had regained his senses, drawing his sword. He swung, but Belle lifted a hand, catching it easily between two fingers. The pirate flinched back at her glare, and she could only grin.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Belle purred, loosening her grip on Milah to allow the woman to breathe. "Now, Hook, I do believe a deal is in order."

"Fine." He spat.

"Your...woman here for your ship."

"My ship?!"

"It's just a ship, dearie. I'm sure you can find another one. Or if you prefer I could make her pay for the insult."

Belle tightened her grip, causing Milah to make a strangled squeak. She saw the instant she'd won as pure fear flashed behind his eyes and his sword dropped. Milah hit the ground right afterwards.

"Deal?" She asked, offering him the very hand that had held the woman's neck to shake.

"I trust we'll be deposited in a harbor?" He bit out.

"Oh of course dearie I'm not so heartless." She waggled her fingers.

"Deal."

The moment their hands shook a must of blue and gold smoke encircled the ship. She found herself back in her castle, fiddling with a bottle that now held the ship, the dreadful pirates having been placed in a harbor of another land. She was sure Arendelle was good this time of year. She placed the ship on the mantle with a giggle before sinking into her chair with a sigh. Absently, her hand ran over her belly as she wracked her mind to find which book she was in the mood for. She hadn't begun to show but she knew better than to add unnecessary stress to herself. No doubt she'd have an earful when her midwife saw the new decoration.

"Why are we moving, papa?" Baelfire asked as he folded his winter cloak to put it in a sack.

"We're going someplace better, Bae." Rumpelstiltskin explained, focused on his task of rationing out food for the trip.

"Yes but...do you know where that is?"

"Aye, I do. It's not too far. And we won't have to walk."

The Dark Lady was certainly generous, though Rumpelstiltskin hadn't expected anything less. He only had to dip into a bit of her gold for a good horse and cart, more than enough to transport them. They would even be able to take the sheep with them. The Dark Castle and its lands were not far, and he knew there was a town that it oversaw, though he wasn't sure how populated it would be. It wasn't as if they really needed to worry about finances, but he still hoped it did not already have a spinner or a weaver.

"Does this have to do with the woman Morraine saw leaving the house the morning after the snowstorm?"

Rumpelstiltskin faltered for a moment. So she'd stayed until morning. He wasn't sure why that detail was important to him. He glanced to his son.

"Yes it does." He said, tying off the satchel with the food and slinging it over his shoulder. "She's a...friend. Who helped us out in a time of need. She's offered us shelter in her lands."

Baelfire raised an eyebrow at him as he haphazardly threw the rest of the clothing into a sack. "You know a lady?"

"Of sorts." Rumpelstiltskin said with a nod. "Finish. Then we'll be on our way."

The boy nodded, moving to the other room to finish packing. The spinner breathed a sigh of relief after a moment, turning to pack the rest of the kitchenware. He blinked, finding an unfamiliar cup mixed in with his old tea set, a note attached to it read "You chipped the other one, so I replaced it. -B" A smile appeared on his lips as he placed the set carefully in a bag. Soon enough, the cart was packed, filled with his meager belongings. Bae hitched up the horse to the cart, gathering the few sheep they had to tie behind it.

"Are you leaving Rumpelstiltskin?" Morraine's voice came from beside him. "You and Bae?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave the child a gentle smile. "Yes. We are."

Morraine smiled. "I'll be sorry to see you go. I know you might not want to, but you'll come to visit right?"

He watched as she glanced to his boy, hair being ruffled by her mother. They were their only friends, really. And for a moment the spinner realized he might miss them, if only.

"We'll visit." He promised. "Not to worry."

The girl's eyes lit up at this, and he shared a proud smile as the children embraced, vaguely wondering if anyone would notice the disappearance of the spinner and his son, or if they would leave the town and follow suit.

With the home packed and sheep at the ready, they were off. And Rumpelstiltskin hoped the fear prickling in the back of his mind at the journey ahead was simply nerves.

Belle wretched for the third time that morning, her midwife's granddaughter, Ruby, standing beside her bed with a tray of freshly scrambled eggs, a tray of bacon, and scones. Normally, it would have been the perfect meal for The Dark Lady. But this morning…

"Oatmeal then." Ruby said, covering the tray. "Are you alright miss?"

"Fine…" Belle said from the washroom, using her magic to immediately clean the sink "Is that normal? To become sick at the smell of food?"

"Granny said so." Ruby nodded. "Though she's never seen it so early before. You're not even showing."

Belle sighed, walking back into the room and looking longingly at the covered tray. "Oatmeal then." She said, waving her hand away. "I'll be in the library."

"Granny said that it's too dusty for you up there. And drafty."

Belle groaned. The library was her usual getaway. Her usual spot to shut out the world in. "Very well. Sitting room then. And be sure the oatmeal is still hot!"

"Yes miss." Ruby said cheerfully as she moved out of the room, just as another wave of nausea hit Belle and she was left scrambling to the washroom once again.

It seemed even The Dark Lady had to succumb to morning sickness. She sighted, accepting it. After all, magic of all kinds came with a price.

Later that afternoon the price was raised.

"Not to mention you were on a ship!" The older woman was yelling as her granddaughter stood beside her. "Your morning sickness is bad enough without the rocking of the ocean!"

"It was a very pretty ship." Belle said absently, pointing to the bottle on the mantle.

The younger woman snickered, but her grandmother was not amused.

"And then you go and almost kill one of them-"

"She called me a harlot! I couldn't let that stand."

The Dark Lady had made it three whole days before her midwife, affectionately called Granny by her little town, had noticed the decoration on her mantle. As she suspected, Belle was getting an earful. Her granddaughter, Ruby was ever present at her side, a package deal they had said, and Belle had made use of her as a handmaid. Of sorts. The girl lounged with her as much as worked, but Belle wasn't so sad about that. She'd missed company more than she cared to admit.

"Be that as it may I've told you not to-"

"Exert myself, I know." Belle muttered, her tone becoming annoyed. "I'll not forget it next time."

"See that you don't." Granny said before she was strutting out towards the kitchen.

Belle sighed, running a hand over her stomach before turning to Ruby. "I do believe it's time for some tea."

Ruby had opened her mouth to speak before there was a knock on the door. Belle perked up, on her feet on an instant.

"Oh good." She chimed. "Someone to take this bad mood out on."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Shall I open the door, my lady?"

"Yes, yes." Belle said, waving hand dismissively. It was easy enough to slip into her Dark Lady persona when she had just had an earful from Granny.

Ruby only rolled her eyes as they approached the door, and Belle brushed some imaginary dust from her dress as they swung open.

"Alright let's make this quick, dearie because I'm not at all in the mood for-" she stopped short, faltering at the sight of who was standing at her doors. "Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle ignored the look that Ruby gave her, blinking at the spinner at her doorstep, leaning on his cane as the boy beside her eyes her warily.

"She's The Dark Lady." The boy said, voice cracking slightly as he looked with wide-eyes to his father.

"Astute." Belle said, slipping her indifferent mask back on with a breath. Her eyes fell to Rumpelstiltskin, who she noticed hadn't drunk the potion she'd given her for his leg. "Still limping?"

He blinked at her firm tone. "I…" He glanced to Bae, and Belle suddenly understood. Of course he'd want to save something so powerful for his son in case something happened to him.

The Dark Lady only waved a hand to dismiss the thought. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Papa…" Bae said uneasily. "We're moving here? To the lands of The Dark Lady?"

"Hush, Bae." Rumpelstiltskin said, and suddenly Belle loathed the look of fear in his eyes. He of all people should know that she wouldn't hurt her. "She offered us a place in her lands."

"Well, only half true." He glanced up to her. She gave him a smirk, waggling her fingers at him. "Nothing comes for free my spinner."

"But...Our deal…"

"Has been closed." Belle said, nodding to the horse and cart behind him, though her tone and eyes softened when he looked between his son and her helplessly.

"You made a deal with her?!" Bae demanded, and Belle frowned.

"I instigated it." She said simply, and the boy looked defiantly at her, obviously wanting to know what she'd wanted with his father but knowing better to ask. Ironic since he was the cause of it all. Belle waved her hand once again, a twinge of magic coiling around her fingers. "No matter. The town's in need of a good spinner. God knows Madge is getting too old for it, and I'm quite fond of embroidery. Can't do it without proper thread though."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes looked hopeful, though his son was growing ever confused. "Milady?" The spinner's voice came tentatively.

Belle flicked her wrist, one last twinge of magic before turning to him easily, as if all of this were an afterthought. Finally, she pointed east of the castle, where they were already going. "Down the road a mile is a town by a lake. On the end closest to the castle is a cottage with a pen and field. No one's quite had the nerve to claim it since it's the closest cottage to the castle, but I believe it's more than capable of fitting you, your son, and the sheep. Market day is every Saturday of the month, and in exchange for letting you live under my protection I shall get first claim on your best wares. Anything extra I would like would be paid for on a price we can discuss later."

The spinner looked flabbergasted, almost surprised she hadn't turned him away. It was his son that spoke now. "The horse…"

There was a fondness in his voice, obviously from a boy who'd become attached to his first animal. Belle smiled, more gently now. "I have stables here in the castle that house my horses, or you can use the ones in the town, though they seem to get crowded." She kneeled down to the boy's level, impressed when he didn't flinch away. "Fancy a deal?"

Baelfire looked at her skeptically, and she wasn't sure if Rumpelstiltskin's sudden hand on the boy's shoulder was out of protection for him or comfort. Perhaps both. Finally, the boy spoke. "What kind of deal?"

The Dark Lady held up her finger. "Once a week, after you help your father with his chores, you come here and tend to your horse. For that, the beast can stay in my stable for free until room in the town's has been made."

The boy looked to his father uncertainly, though an unmistakable excitement was behind his gaze. "Deal!" He chimed when his father nodded.

"Excellent." Belle said, waving them away. "Well off you go then. If you need help settling in I'm sure you'll find it.

Bae was already running to the cart, and Belle would have mistaken it for fleeing if she didn't know better. Rumpelstiltskin took an uneasy step away, then looked back at her.

"Milady...the pirates?"

"Won't touch your son." She promised. "I have their ship in a bottle on my mantle. Would you like to see?"

"No." He said too quickly, then gave her a bow. "No...No thank you. I'll see you in a few days, Lady Belle."

"Yes. Welcome to my lands, Rumpelstiltskin."

As the spinner and his son went back to their cart and started down the road, Belle watched, running a hand over her tummy.

"Well this...Is unexpected." She said, stepping away from the door so Ruby could close it. "I think I would like that tea now."

But Ruby was grinning at her, trailing after The Dark Lady as she took her seat by the fire. "There was no cottage with a pen and field."

"Of course their was." Belle said flippantly, looking over her stack of books. "You probably never noticed.

"You also hate embroidery."

"Hate is a strong word."

"And I think you fancy yourself a spinner…"

"Tea, Ruby." Belle said firmly, a warning in her voice.

"Yes milady." Ruby said, barely stifling a giggle as she started off towards the kitchen.

Once alone, Belle sighed, summoning a porcelain teacup to her palm, running her finger over its cool surface and taking whatever comfort she could out of it as her fingers traced the perfect chip in the rim.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth

By: RosexKnight

_Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin find their new home. Rumpelstiltskin realizes like will take some getting used to now._

Chapter Three

As promised, the town was only but a mile down the road. The cart rolled along easily, with none of the bumps and jostles that they had found on the roads before they entered the "Dark Lands" as Bae had deemed them. Even the sheep were following along with no complaints.

"The roads are clear." Baelfire said as the village came into view, a patchwork of different houses and cottages and shops. No two buildings looked the same, and for a moment Rumpelstiltskin wondered why.

As his son had stated, though, the blanket of white snow that seemed to coat the land didn't touch any of the roads, making them perfect for travel. Something told Rumpelstiltskin that fires probably never stopped burning as well.

"There!" Bae said, leaning over his father excitedly, pointing to the house closest to them.

The house looked strikingly familiar to Rumpelstiltskin, and it took him a moment to snap out of his daze, broken as Baelfire climbed over him and out of the cart to run to their new home. It was indeed the closest house to The Dark Castle, with a path going to it from the main road perfect for a cart. To its side was a large fenced field for his rather modest flock, sitting between the house and the rest of the town. It would not be an unpleasant walk into the town for market, and their sheep had plenty of room to graze. But the best sight was to its back. The town was backed by a large lake, not quite fully frozen with the weather, that stretched as far as Rumpelstiltskin could see.

Baelfire's attention, however, was on the house. The house that looked just like their old one from outside, if only a bit bigger and nicer. It was as if someone simple plucked their old house from existence and expanded on it.

Almost like magic.

"It's so big!"

Rumpelstiltskin limped up the pathway to the familiar house, trying to place it. Trying to figure out why it looked so large. When he followed Baelfire inside, it all came to him. The house was almost an exact replica of their old cottage. The Dark Lady hadn't missed a detail, though she'd added some of her own. For one, Baelfire had his own room, which he was all too happy to explore. There were stairs, and up them he could make out a loft that had a large bed on it. To the rear of the main living room was the kitchen, a bit larger than their old one with a proper pantry. The right had another room, which he could only assume was meant to be his.

"It's like home..." Rumpelstiltskin breathed as Bae bounded down the stairs.

The boy looked just as puzzled as Rumpelstiltskin felt. "It's so much like back in the village." He said. "How...how did she know what our house looked like?"

The spinner faltered, his mind reeling. It dawned on him, then, that Bae would have a sibling in less than a year. That he deserved to know. He hadn't thought about that. Only that he wanted a better life for his boy. That he didn't want the new life to go fatherless, regardless of the mother's capability of caring for them. That Belle seemed so lonely and he hated to make her go through that alone.

"She...She must have researched me." It wasn't a lie.

Bae didn't seem satisfied "Why would-?"

His words were cut off my a throaty laugh. Rumpelstiltskin turned to see an older woman in the doorway, inspecting the house with a nod and a knowing grin.

"Seems she took in another stray." The woman said. "We saw the house appear, and the cart. Thought I'd come welcome you."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, waving the older woman inside, unable to fight the memories of the last time he'd done this. But this woman didn't look as old as Belle's disguise. She was at least his age. She smiled kindly to them.

"I'm Madge, but Belle likes to call me Mrs. Potts."

"That's odd." Bae said, and the woman laughed before his father could scold him.

"I'm a potter. Well I am now that my hands are too shaky t' spin."

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin. A spinner. And this is my son Baelfire." He said. He liked Madge. She didn't look at him like he was any less of a man. There was no scorn in her eyes. That would take some getting used to.

Madge smiled to them. "Well we're glad to finally have another spinner! I'm sure the folks here are desperate for better thread than the misshapen twine I make. Where have you come from?"

"The Frontlands."

"Not too far then. Usually the strays she picks up are from much farther."

That was the second time she'd referred to them as such. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand on Baelfire's shoulder, the boy obviously ready to get out of the adult talk.

"Bae why don't you go see that the sheep are settled? Then you can take Phillipe to the stables."

"I have to finish all my charges before that." Baelfire said automatically, and Rumple chuckled.

"Just the sheep for now."

Baelfire nodded, giving a friendly goodbye to the older woman before hurrying to tend to the sheep.

"I meant no offense, Rumpelstiltskin." Madge said. "I only mean not many people settle here unless the lady brings them here or offers them a place."

"Offers them a place?"

"She may be The Dark Lady but she's not unkind. She makes deals. Sometimes offering a better life and a home..." Rumpelstiltskin nodded, looking over his new home.

"That's why the town is mismatched." He ventured.

Madge nodded. "Her way of making you feel at home." That made a smile tug at his lips. "I won't ask why you came here, but she's not a bad lady I promise. And she's quite partial to blue thread."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, but nodded. "Thank you."

Madge nodded. "If you and your son need anything, my house is just down the road a ways. Welcome to our land, Rumpelstiltskin."

With that, Madge walked out the door and back down the road, presumably to her own house again. No look of scorn. No scowl. Blue thread.

"Are you alright, papa?" Bae asked as he entered the house, a bundle of their things in his arms.

The spinner nodded, for once telling his son the truth. "Yes, Bae. I'm just fine."

Baelfire smiled, walking deeper into the house to deposit whatever was in the sack on the table.

Yes. This would take some getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth

By: RosexKnight

_Market day in the villiage. Belle gets a visitor. Pirates plot._

Chapter Four

~ One Month Earlier ~

"That bitch!" Milah exclaimed through chattering teeth as she hugged herself in a vain attempt to get warm.

Arendelle in the dead of winter. Of course.

"It could be worse, love." Hook said, glancing around the dock they'd been magiced to. It seemed like it was the only one in the small port town. "At least she put us on a sturdy dock."

Milah shot him a glare, but stalked down the wood planks towards civilization nonetheless. It was only the two of them. The rest of the crew was no doubt still in the tavern they had left them in when The Dark Lady appeared. Now they had no crew or ship. And a blizzard seemed to be picking up outside.

Hook followed with a sigh as they made their way to a nearby tavern. Milah flopped down in a corner table immediately, grumbling colorful words under her breath.

"She denied me my son." Came her words finally. "That bloody harlot robbed me of my son and then had the nerve to sleep with his crippled father!"

"Perhaps that's how he got out of it. A child for a child. Seems like a fair trade." Hook said, waving down a waitress.

"Now he'll have two children and I'm never to see mine again?" Her voice cracked at the last words despite her rage.

Hook leaned forward. His immediate instinct was to comfort her, but the way she was glaring at the table, as if to burn a hole through it, stopped him short. He knew that look in her eyes, and revelled in it.

"What are you planning, love?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't know yet. But Dark Lady or not I'm not letting this stand. At. All."

~ Present Day ~

"A walk." Ruby deadpanned.

"It's market day." Belle said as she shrugged into her traveling cloak.

"I know it's just…"

Belle turned, giving Ruby a stern look "Is a walk not good for me? First I can't read in my study now I can't walk a mile down the road?"

"Oh you can." Granny interjected, appearing with her and Ruby's cloaks on her arm. "I just find it interesting that you've never taken an interest in them before. Usually you just tell everyone to leave their month's rations at your gates."

Belle waved her hand dismissively. "Keeping up appearances is important. I can't have people thinking I'm soft because I'm pregnant. I've never exactly been a month pregnant before."

"You've never had a cute spinner in the village either…" Ruby muttered.

Belle shot her a glare. "Come again?"

"Nothing milady a walk sounds lovely let's be off."

The Dark Lady gave the two a glower, but soon the trio was off, down the road to the town.

"A new spinner?"

"Such vibrant colors!"

Rumpelstiltskin blinked across his booth at the two gentlemen looking over his wares, both with accents he couldn't place. For a moment he wondered if they were strays like him, but then Baelfire was back with bread and he was distracted with getting him settled, and the boy seemed perfectly content with sitting at the booth with him, looking curiously at the two new neighbors.

"Surely you're not our new spinner." Said one, tall and lanky. "You're too good."

"Ahh perhaps that's why Lady Belle wanted him." The second, short and stout, replied, nudging him. "Only the best for her."

"He could spin for kings!"

"The Dark Lady is above any king. How much are you charging?"

Rumpelstiltskin gaped at them for a moment, not used to the question. Normally he traded, or was simply told how much someone would give him. Never asked. Never complemented.

He blinked, remembering himself "I..."

"Ah. Lumierre, Coggsworth. I see you've met Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle had appeared from behind them, a vase decorated with an intricate design of golden roses in her arms, obviously the work of Mrs. Potts. The two men exchanged glances, obviously surprised to see their lady in town on market day.

"Oui, ma cherie." Lumierre said with a flippant bow. "We were just looking over his thread."

Belle hummed, bending over the stall to inspect the spools. Lumierre and Coggsworth were exchanging glances again, but soon politely excused themselves back to their own stalls.

"I'm sorry…" Rumpelstiltskin said automatically "I...with the move. We didn't have to make much more."

Belle kept her expression blank. "It's no matter." She scanned the small stall, plucking two spools from the stand. "These will do."

"Those?" Baelfire blurted as he put the bread carefully in the basket of other necessities.

"Bae." Rumpelstiltskin hushed, glancing from his son to Belle, who had now quirked a brow at them.

Part of him hated the way she looked. So guarded and cold. It was a far cry from the warmth that was in his house that night. He couldn't help but resent her for the change. Yet somewhere in there was the warmth. Her eyes still twinkled when she thought no one was looking. And perhaps that was enough.

"The deal was that I got first pick of your wares every market day was it not?" Belle said.

"Yes but…" He looked over his thread. He had better spools. Ones that were smoother and had color. "Those?"

"They have character." She shrugged, looking over them with something akin to fondness in her eye.

"But, for embroidery-"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Her voice was firm. Suddenly, he hated his full name on her lips. Still, he looked to her. She waved her hand, and the spools and vase disappeared in a cloud of magic. "If I don't take the spools with the flaws who will?"

It hit him then. Strays. They were all strays. He opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts were interrupted by a roar that pierced the air. All eyes fell to the sky, a few gasps echoing through the market. Another roar sounded, and a large creature came into view. Rumpelstiltskin stumbled back a step, clutching his staff as Baelfire's eyes sparkled.

"A dragon!"

Belle blinked, looking at the creature as if it were an afterthought. "Ah. She's late."

Baelfire took a step forward, as if to get closer, but Rumpelstiltskin tugged him back, clutching him to his side. The dragon circled once and then dove, landing in the middle of the villiage. The spinner's hands began to tremble on his staff, his flight instinct kicking in. A dragon was before them. Baelfire was in danger. But his legs wouldn't move. Belle glanced back to him as the dark creature approached them. He looked to her helplessly, and finally her lips turned up slightly, and he was able to relax, if only for a moment.

The dragon stopped before The Dark Lady, snorting confidently.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Mal." Belle said. "You're scaring my spinner."

The dragon snorted again, then turned its gaze behind her. Rumpelstiltskin's knuckles turned white as he gripped his staff, and even Baelfire's grip tightened on his cloak. Belle cleared her throat, and the dragon turned back to her. In a flurry of what seemed to be crows, the dragon was engulfed and replaced with a woman dressed in black robes with curved horns and a long staff.

"So defensive, Belle." She said with a grin. "You're usually more fun."

"I don't need my new spinner scared away because you wanted to show off." Belle said simply, waving her hand as if she was swatting a fly, but Rumpelstiltskin noticed her shoulders hadn't yet relaxed.

The woman approached them, peering at him from over his stall. "He's a cute stray. Does he have a name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Belle said when his voice caught on his tongue. "And his son-"

"Baelfire." The boy blurted, and Belle gave him a gentle smile.

"Ah. Interesting name. I like it."

Belle's lips were tight. "Did you bring what you owe, Maleficent?" She asked, suddenly all business.

Maleficent straightened, turning her attention back to Belle. "I did. Is your end ready?"

"Of course, dearie."

There was a pause, and then a cloud of magic in both women's hands. When it disappeared Belle was holding a trinket that resembled a dragon claw holding a pearl, and Maleficent a shimmering black cloth. They traded, and only then did Belle's shoulders relax. She ran her hand over the cloth, the softness of her eyes back in a blink.

"So soft…"

"Woven with dragon's scale." The other sorceress said proudly. "The babe will never be cold."

"Will it be hard to embroider on?"

"But you hate…" Maleficent paused, glancing to Rumpelstiltskin, "No it shouldn't be."

"Excellent. Belle chimed, giving the other a proud look. "Well go on give it a shake."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at The Dark Lady, but brought the trinket to her ear and shook it. The sound of bells sounded, washing over them. Rumpelstiltskin felt Baelfire relax instantly.

"Bells! Get it?" The Dark Lady giggled. "The tone changes with moods. Yours will always find comfort in the rattle."

This brought a genuine smile to the dragon sorcerer's lips. "Thank you, Belle."

"You as well."

Maleficent gave her a bow, and turned to go, but was then turning back to her "Oh! I almost forgot. I found a pendant enchanted by gypsies. It predicts what your babe will be."

Belle exchanged a glance with Rumpelstiltskin, and he only had a moment to catch the softness in her eyes before she slipped her mask of indifferent emotion back on. She shook her head "I'd like it to be a surprise, I think."

"Very well." Maleficent said. "I shall take my leave then."

"Wait!"

Baelfire broke away from Rumpelstiltskin, ignoring his father's protests as he approached the dragon sorcerer.

"Bae…" Rumpelstiltskin pleaded, looking helplessly to Belle. "I'm sorry he's...he's just a boy."

Maleficent looked at the boy skeptically, and the spinner tried desperately not to drop to his knees and beg the sorceress to have mercy. Instead he held tight to his staff, trying to stay the shaking, trying to take comfort in the fact that Belle's shoulders had gone rigin again.

"Yes, child?" Maleficent finally asked with an edge of impatience.

"Will your baby be a dragon?"

There was a pause, and then Belle was laughing. Sincerely laughing. Maleficent shot her a warning look.

"No. I'm having a girl."

Baelfire paused, his face falling as he turned to the stall. "We don't have any pink…Will a pale red do?"

The dragon sorceress seemed surprised at this, but then smiled. "That would be fine."

The boy perked up, turning back to the stall, picking a spool of pale red thread and offering it to her.

"Congratulations Lady Maleficent." He said, and Rumpelstiltskin exhaled his breath only when the sorceress took the thread.

"Thank you." Maleficent said, and gave Belle a knowing look. "May your child be as adorable as the spinner's, Belle."

Belle only nodded, her posture stiff and face steely. Baelfire stepped back to his father, and within two steps the dragon sorceress had transformed and taken off once again. For a moment the villiage was still before activity picked back up and market day resumed.

"Milady…" Rumpelstiltskin offered, but Belle held up her hand to silence him.

"Happy market day." She said, her tone flat, clutching the blanket to her chest. "I wish you well, spinner. See you next month."

And then, in a plume of blue smoke she was gone as quickly as she had appeared, and Rumpelstiltskin was left feeling as if he'd done something wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth

By: RosexKnight

_Belle spends time with Baelfire, who finds The Dark Lady odder and odder. Belle is still in denial, but Rumpelstiltskin is planning on courting someone._

Chapter Five

"I've never had my own room before." Bae said as he brushed his horse. Phillipe brayed in response, shaking her head. "And Papa's happy. He's even dying thread again! And the field for the sheep is so big…"

Backfire continued on, babbling about all the good things this move brought them, as if trying to convince himself that it was for the better. He didn't notice the figure step into the stables.

"Don't mind me." She said when Phillipe went stiff and Baelfire turned to look at her. "I'm only checking on Diaval."

The boy watched as she walked over to a black stallion. The animal was large, larger than Phillipe or any other horse he'd seen. Still, the beast approached Belle with ease, whinnying happily at the attention he was getting.

She looked over to Baelfire, who was eyeing her curiously. She quieted an eyebrow at him.  
"What is it? I'm not showing yet am I?"

Bae shook his head. "No it's just…" He glanced to the stallion nervously, as if he were scared the horse would cast a spell on him or bite off a limb.

Belle laughed. "He spooks you?" Baelfire nodded. "He's only restless. I haven't been able to ride him as often as I used to."

"He's so big…"

"He was a crow when I met him. He was cursed to take the form of a horse by his previous mistress. I think he much prefers this form though." The horse snorted, and Baelfire laughed.

"Birds don't like to be caged though." Baelfire said, shifting closer to them.

"Indeed they don't." Belle agreed, patting Diaval as if to apologize.

"You can't break the curse?"

"Breaking curses comes with a price, and if the one who created the curse is still alive, then the cost is all the more high."

"But what about a kiss?"

Belle laughed. "Some curses are more complicated than others, my boy."

Baelfire quieted an eyebrow at her tone and the way the horse seemed to nuzzle her arm in understanding. She seemed to understand about curses, and he'd heard that she'd been cursed from Mrs. Pitts. Could it be something even a kiss couldn't break? Did a love's kiss not break curses after all.

He didn't have time to ask because Belle's face steeled as she let out a high giggle. "Do you want to pet him?"

"I…" Bae looked to the large horse uncertainly.

"He won't bite."

The horse nodded, and the boy took a shaky step forward, reaching out a shaky hand. "I'm Baelfire. Nice to meet you, Diaval."

The horse whinnied happily as Bae patted his muzzle, and Belle smiled, rubbing her still-flat tummy.

"Ruby!" Belle called.

The Dark Lady's maid appeared in an instant, practically sauntering into the Great Hall. Her mistress was in her usual place on her settee by the fire, but rather than staring into the flames or having her nose in a book or complaining about the tea Belle had her face buried in one of her hands. A few books were layed absently beside her, all carefully placed so that none of the pages were damaged, but uneven enough to have been cast aside with some frustration. Ah. That was it.

Ruby smirked, biting her tongue to stifle a laugh. "Yes milady?"

Belle practically shoved a pouch of coins at her. "Go to the town's book store and get me a new book."

"What kind of book?" Ruby asked innocently.

"A book. You know what kind."

The Dark Lady's voice was a growl, but Ruby paid it no heed. "Hmmm…well I think he just got a new shipment of stories from Agrabah in. Or perhaps you'd like some Camelot tales? They're excellent history books, really."

Belle gave her a glare. "You know I don't want any sort of history books."

"Maybe you should go to the store yourself." Ruby said, taking the coin pouch. "I'm sure you'd have an easier time finding what you want."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because The Dark Lady can't be seen buying a bodice ripper!" Belle snapped. "Now are you going to get my book or not?"

"Of course, milady. Shall I bring anything else back? Herbs, oils, soap, tea, a spinner?"

Ruby snickered, but Belle was clearly not amused. "Ruby I am hormonal and moody there's no guarantee I won't turn you into a slug."

"Very sorry, Lady Belle. One scanty bodice ripper coming up."

"Thank you."

Ruby didn't laugh until she was out of the castle gates, and as she made her way to the town she could only hope one of the books starred a leading man whose name began with an R. Surely that would give Belle a hint. Honestly, it better had. The next step was conspiring with the whole town to get them together.

"The Dark Lady does not get jealous." Belle said simply as she wove the needle and thread through the handkerchief in her lap.

Beside her, Ruby snorted. Normally, mentioning anything about her new spinner and courting a woman was met with glares and curt words. Belle had said over and over that who he chose to court was his business, but given the mask she always slipped on after mentioning that fact, Ruby knew there was more to it.

"Of course not." The handmaiden finally said, pouring Belle a glass of tea. "I simply thought, given the way you were glaring at the poor woman giggling at him today…"

"She was making a fool of herself." Belle said. "Honestly, what does a cobbler's widow need to know about sheep?"

"And the way you interrupted the conversation when she began to lean closer…"

"I needed my thread." Belle insisted, her tone a finality.

"It just perhaps seems like maybe you don't approve of someone wooing your spinner."

"He's not my damn spinner."

Ruby huffed. "No. He's only the father of your child."

The Dark Lady made a noise as the needle found her finger, a perplexed look crossing her face for a moment before the pain faded and she moved on.

"That will be all, Ruby."

"Belle…"

"Ruby. I said that will be all."

"Fine." Ruby huffed, setting the teapot down on the tray so hard it clanked and knocked a muffin to the floor.

Her footsteps faded, and only when the echo silenced did Belle let out a shaky breath. It took her a moment to regain her wits, and age wiped away the tears that had formed. She needed to get a hold of herself. The Dark Lady did not cry at all, let alone because of tedious hormones.  
She preferred the morning sickness to this.

She turned her attention back to the needle and thread, her fingers tingling with the want to use magic, but she willed it back. Magic would simply be too easy. Besides, she needed something new to do. Something she could do with her hands besides read. Something to make her forget instead of remind her what she couldn't have.

When Belle finished her embroidery, she couldn't help but smile, holding it up to admire her work.

"This is horrible."

Belle frowned at Granny, who had entered with the evening lunch instead of Ruby. Perhaps her handmaiden was more upset with her than she thought.

"It's fine." The Dark Lady said with a shrug, handing it to the older woman.

"It's a bit uneven." Granny said as she ran her fingers over the thread on the handkerchief. "And the letter is a bit hard to tell. Is it a B or an R?"

"It's…a B of course." Belle said, glaring at Granny when her brow raised. She snatched away the cloth. "I did my best!"

"You'll have to do much better to match someone who embroiders for a hobby."

Belle fumed for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening, and Baelfire coming into the room.

"Lady Belle I finished caring for Phillipe for the day."

"Here, Baelfire." Belle said, standing to practically shove the cloth at him. "It's a gift."

The boy examined the cloth. "For Papa?"

"Of…course not…! It's for you."

"Why is there an R on it then?"

Belle huffed, and in a puff of smoke she'd disappeared, hoping that no one caught the blush on her cheeks. The boy blinked at where Belle had once been standing, turning helplessly to Granny.

"She doesn't like me does she?"

Granny chuckled, stepping forward to ruffle the boy's unruly curls. "It's quite the opposite."

Baelfire raised a brow at the older woman, obviously not believing her. "She's cold. And prickly. But sometimes she's…"

"Not?" Granny supplied. Baelfire nodded. "Magic affects us in odd ways, my boy. And it affects Lady Belle probably in the oddest way."

"So how do I know that she likes me?"

"I imagine she's paid you a visit in the stables a time or two? Looking for odd excuses to simply come by?" Once again, the boy nodded. "And last market day, she did tarry around your stall a while."

"She wanted the right shade of yellow." Baelfire said, looking down at the hankerchief still in his hand, a navy piece of silk with yellow thread. The boy frowned. "Why seem one way when she's really another?"

Granny sighed. "Appearances, sometimes, are a necessary front. The Dark Lady sometimes has to be more dignified than happy."

Baelfire shook his head, still not quite understanding. He supposed it was a grown-up thing. That he would later, when he was over. For now, all he knew that his chore was done, and that his stomach was rumbling, and that the next day they were to clean.

"Bae?"

The boy's head popped into his room. Bae wasn't sure why they were cleaning. They never had any visitors, though he suppose Mrs. Potts did stop in sometimes to bring the good vegetable soup for dinner. And Mr. Coggsworth had given them a clock. And Lumierre came sometimes to make sure the place was lit well enough. Papa was cleaning his room, and Bae's stomach suddenly lurched as he saw what he was holding. The silk hankerchief Belle had given him days ago was a tad worse for wear, showing a little wear and dirt in places. Baelfire didn't know why he didn't like that his father had found it, but he did.

"Yes Papa?"

"What is this?" His father asked, obviously confused. The silk was far too fine and smooth to be anything they had brought from home.

"It's mine." The boy said quickly.

"I see." Rumpelstiltskin said, looking over the craftsmanship of the silk and the embroidery itself. He smiled, chuckling. "Well this was an excellent start."

Bae tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"The thread is ours." Rumpelstiltskin explained. "But the craftsmanship is a tad sloppy. It's a very good first start, my boy. Is Granny teaching you to embroider?"

He wasn't quite sure why he knew he needed to lie, but numbly, Baelfire nodded, guilt mixing with the confusion of the situation. Belle had claimed she embroidered all the time, hadn't she? How was she merely a beginner? Couldn't she had used magic to make it look better?

His father handed him the hankerchief, clapping him on the shoulder as he limped away and into the kitchen. Baelfire blinked, looking again at the hankerchief. He frowned, guilt that he didn't exactly understand running through him. But this was special. He could feel it. This was something between him and Belle. Something he needed to figure out and not worry Papa over.

"Bae?"

His father's voice cut through his haze of thoughts, and he settled by the fireplace to warm himself, taking a small knife and the piece of wood he'd been whittling away at for the past few nights. This would at least help steady his mind.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Do you…How would you like having a sibling?"

Baelfire shrugged, turning to take his spot at his father's side as they began washing the few dishes they had. "I wouldn't mind. I haven't thought about that. Why?"

"Nothing." Rumpelstiltskin said

Baelfire's brows raised, recognition flashing behind his eye. The cobbler's widow had lingered and giggled and fidgeted with her fingers that week at market. And she hasn't the only one that did that around Papa. "Are you gonna court someone?"

Rumpelstiltskin paused. Courting. Belle still had quite a few months before the babe came. Could he court her? The mere thought of courting The Dark Lady made his heart race with what he hoped wasn't fear. But oh it was a scary thought.

"Would that be bad?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"No!" Baelfire said, grinning. "Papa you'll have someone then! We'll be a family."  
"A family. I suppose. What are you working on there?"

"It's a sheep!" Bae said proudly, holding the vaguely rounded block to his papa for him to see. "It's gonna be a present for Belle's baby."

"Why?"

The boy paused. "I dunno." Bae said as if he was just now considering it. "I wanna do something nice for them. I have something to Maleficent's baby."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. Whether he knew it or not, Baelfire was a natural big brother. He was at least glad of that. Something for Belle's baby, though. His child. A gift was the least he could do.

"What are you doing here?"

The man before her gasped, holding his top hat over his heart, pouting at her. As entertaining as Jefferson usually was, Belle found herself tired.

"My dear beauty. You've never objected to my visits before." He took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "You're practically glowing. What's your secret?"

"Pregnancy." Jefferson's eyes widened, making Belle giggle. "You haven't heard, Dearie? I was sure it'd be all over the realms by now."

"Ah but I haven't been in this realm have I?"

In a moment, Jefferson was laughing, and Belle found herself off the ground, being swung around in a tight embrace. She laughed, a genuine musical laugh that chimed through the whole Great Hall and made the Dark Castle a little lighter. So wrapped up was Belle in Jefferson's chatting ("My Grace will adore a new playmate! It'll be like she has an adopted sibling! She always wanted one. Have you thought of names? I've always been fond of Alice for a girl but I'm not sure about you. Ahh I'll have to bring you foods from all over to satisfy your cravings! Yes this will be an experience! I remember when my Priscilla was with Grace…") that she didn't quite catch the twinge of magic telling her someone had entered the ground.

"Jeff put me down." Belle said, unable to help the smile on her face.

A small knock came on the doors, and they opened immediately, the castle having apparently deemed the visitor worthy enough to simply come and go as they pleased. It was the tapping of the wood of a walking stick against the floor of the hall that gave Belle pause.

Her head snapped over to Rumpelstiltskin standing on the other side of the hall, nothing but the long table between them. His gaze met Belle's, looking rather defeated as he looked between her and the hatter.

It only then occurred to her how it looked, Jefferson standing so close, his hands on her waist from the hug, her laugh still ringing through the hall. Her mind fell back to their first night when he spoke of the rumors that she kept lovers. The rumors that still circulated even now. When his eyes flickered back to her, they held no emotion, and Belle knew all-too-well that was so much worse.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward only slightly, placing a bundle of knitted wool on the table before turning to walk away.

"Rumple…" Belle called, breaking away from Jefferson to step after him. But somehow the spinner was faster than normal, and the doors were closing before she even stepped past the table.

"Ah." Jefferson said, clearing his throat. "I suppose that answered my next question…"

The Dark Lady swallowed, pushing away the tedious lump in her throat. He was hurting, she knew, and that knowledge was enough to set the emotions brought about by the forming bump in her belly on end. Her gaze fell to the bundle of knitting, and she picked it up to find it soft. Not as soft as the blanket Mal gave her, but somehow…more. There were eyelets there through the knitting, and woven through them was a golden ribbon.

"Belle?"

The Dark Lady blinked, coming back to herself. She turned the blanket over in her hand again, bringing it to hold against her chest. This explained why he hadn't had much thread to sell this market. If he was spending his time on this he couldn't very well spin.

"I believe I need a nap, Jefferson." She said, all-too-happy that her voice didn't crack. "Make yourself at home while I rest. I'll be with you again later tonight."

"As you wish." Jefferson said, giving her a simple bow before donning his top hat and strolling towards the door.

Belle had already magicked herself to who-knew-where. Jefferson grinned to himself. He'd had every intention to make himself at home. A walk to the village would make for the perfect opportunity to scout out a position for a home he intended to bargain for, and if he happened to run into a spinner on the way…Well, he'd see how that played out.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow on the Roof, Fire in the Hearth

By: RosexKnight

_The Hatter plots, Belle wrestles with emotions, and The Pirates return to The Frontlands._

Chapter Six

"Is anyone home, da?"

"I'm not sure, Gracie. Hello?"

It was Baelfire that appeared first, his father trailing behind at a slower pace. Each of them carried a bundle filled with freshly-shorn wool. The man in their doorway was an odd sight. His clothes were outlandish, and his hat was unlike anything Baelfire had seen before.

"Hello." Baelfire said politely, setting his bundle down. "Can we help you?"

Jefferson grinned, giving them a bow and removing his hat. "My name is Jefferson. I'm new to this villiage. This is my daughter, Grace."

"Baelfire. And this is my father, Rumpelstiltskin. We spin."

The spinner was silent as he merely nodded to Jefferson, his posture tense but his expression unreadable. For a moment, the air was tense, but then Grace caught sight of the wool.

"You have sheep?" She said with a wide smile. "I've never seen a sheep up close before!"  
Baelfire turned to his father, a look of hope in his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Go on."

With a grin, Baelfire and Grace were off, running around the house to where the sheep were kept, their laughter carrying through the air. Jefferson smiled as he watched his daughter disappear with the boy, his expression falling when he turned back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'm to be Belle's new hatter. I wanted to discuss the possibility of getting some thread from you."

"Is that all?"

A smile quirked at Jefferson's lip. "No. I think you might have gotten the wrong idea yesterday." Rumpelstiltskin didn't speak, but his eyes softened. "Belle and I have been friends for quite some time. I knew her before she was…dark."

The spinner blinked. "So, she wasn't always…?"

"No." Jefferson said. "But that's why she's so at-ease with me. Why she can laugh. There's…nothing going on. Ever."

Rumpelstiltskin turned away, pretending to inspect the wool. "I don't see why that would matter to me."

Jefferson chuckled, shaking his head. The two were so alike, yet so different. "Well, if it does. Maybe you should let her know."

The difference in his demeanor was astounding. The Spinner hunched slightly, looking utterly defeated. There was an odd helpless but earnest air about him. Jefferson could see why Belle had chosen him. "I have no idea where to start."

"Well." Jefferson said, twirling his top hat in his hands. Rumpelstiltskin could see where The Dark Lady had gotten her habit for flourishes. "It's a good thing you have me."

Belle was rather reluctant to start the day. She'd have to face Jefferson. After all, she couldn't keep dodging him forever if they had to arrange for a house for him. The thought of having him so close was almost worth turning him away. He meant well, but he had an odd madness about him that rivaled even hers. And then there was his boundless energy.

The sun had only just risen, and Belle's mind was far too full with things. Magic tingled behind her fingers, and she was adorned in a simple blue dress. It didn't look like anything The Dark Lady was supposed to wear. But it was the most comfortable dress she owned, and she fancied comfort today. The sight of Rumpelstiltskin's defeated face still echoed behind her eyes, making her gut churn and bile rise in her throat. Why did she care that he was disappointed or hurt due to a misunderstanding? She simply had to accept that she didn't need to.

She needed to clear her mind. Embroidery seemed too tedious. Perhaps a ride. She hadn't been riding since her pregnancy. And Diaval was restless. As she slipped out to the stables, however, she was met with Baelfire, and she was suddenly faltering.

"Should you be in here?" Baelfire asked, tilting his head curiously at her.

"I'm fine." Belle said, running a hand across her belly as she watched Bae tend to Philipe. The horse was happy to see the boy, sniffing his shirt for the carrots he usually brought. "You finished your chores this early?"

"Papa let me go. He said he wanted to work in his own today." He glanced to Belle. The Dark Lady's mouth was in a tight line. "He's fine though. Just tired I think. He doesn't like it when I see him tired."

"I see." Belle said with a nod, knowing the reason he was tired. He probably didn't sleep very well last night either. Guilt that had no business being there ran through her chest before she forced it down.

A pause passed between them, only the sound of the horses and Baelfire's brushing between them. The boy glanced every now and then to Belle. She'd sat in one of the chairs, her eyes far away. She looked tired too.

Had she come in here for peace? Or comfort? Companionship? Granny's words echoed in Baelfire's mind. Excuses to find herself in the stables...

"You're not…dark." Bae finally blurted.

Belle blinked "Hm?"

"You're The Dark Lady but you don't…I dunno. You're not like the stories."

"Stories are just that. Stories."

"Are you as dark as the stories say?"

Belle's gaze found his, and the boy couldn't read it. For some reason, though, that fact made him uneasy.

"Darker." Belle said finally. "You don't put an end to an Ogres War and make the deals I do without being much darker."

"Someone didn't think so."

Belle raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Baelfire turned, gesturing to her forming baby bump. "Someone must have thought you were…not. Not as dark as people say."

Belle's features softened. She recalled the fear in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes at first but then there was such tenderness. As if he actually WANTED to please her. And he had. She had thought it was because he hadn't had anyone in so long. But then he'd appeared weeks later. He could have been seeking shelter. Or it could have been something else. Something Belle flinched at the thought of.

"Can I…can I feel?"

Belle blinked. Baelfire had taken a step closer, looking curious. She smiled. "They're not moving yet. I'm only three moons in. They're barely a bump."

"That's okay."

Belle paused, but eventually nodded. She once recalled being told that once pregnant, people would want to touch a growing belly at all times. So far, only Granny had when giving her check-ups. But she was The Dark Lady. This boy was no doubt the first to work up the courage to ask. Baelfire stretched a hand out, running it over her belly. A pang of guilt shot through Belle again. This was his sibling. And she should never have allowed Rumpelstiltskin to remain here.

"Whose the father?"

The ebony horse beside her snorted, and Belle gave him a glare. "A friend." She said simply. That was safe. Baelfire wouldn't question that. "A friend who I haven't seen since. It was a deal we made. The babe was my end."

"So he doesn't live in the Village?" Baelfire asked, raising a brow. The image of the odd man with the hat came to mind. "He's not in the village at all?"

"No." Belle said as Baelfire's hand moved, his eyes full of wonder. "No he doesn't."

~ One Month Later ~

"You're talking about facing The Dark Lady, love." Hook said as Milah stepped off of the gangplank and onto the dock of The Frontlands. "She steals babes. Obliterates armies in a single thought. She can sense a mere flea coming into her land before it hits the ground."

"And she's stolen my son." Milah said stubbornly. "She broke our deal."

"It wasn't a deal." Hook mumbled. He adored Milah, but this wasn't something he was very fond of. "You only want your son, Milah. It won't be hard to take him from the spinner."

"No. He's probably already ran. Besides, given her…condition, she's no doubt keeping an eye on him."

"So he's under her protection because she's with his child. Why don't we wait until she carries to term and then take Baelfire when she's vulnerable?"

Milah didn't say anything, a small smile quirking at her lips. Hook tilted his head at her, "Love?"

"She's carrying his child." Milah said.

"Yes we've established that."

"It's simple, then."

"Oh is it?"

"Yes." Milah was grinning now, and had that familiar gleam in her eye. That gleam that Hook loved oh so much. It meant she had a plan. Meant she'd get what she wanted. "We simply have to get back home, and then track down a certain witch doctor…"

Rainy days were the worst for his father, Baelfire knew. His old wound had never healed properly, and on days with moisture in the air the bones ached. That's why he's been busy all day, tending to the flock and making sure they had grazed before the cold rain came and soaked them to the bone. That wasn't good for humans, so it mustn't have been good for sheep, he supposed.

Baelfire was so busy with the task of coaxing a lamb into the barn that he hadn't noticed the sky had already clouded over, or how close the sheep were to the door. By the time the thunder came it was too late. He was spooked, and he barely had time to plaster himself against the door as they ran.

"Belle!"

Rumpelstiltskin's voice was frantic in a way that only meant one thing, and it had Belle appearing before him in an instant. Somehow, from sheet determination she supposed, he'd carried his boy all the way up to them. In the rain no less! She could see the pain contorting on his face, but it was too overcome by worry and fear.

"You should have called me!" Belle snapped, making him flinch back as she took Baelfire from him, something that was a bit of a challenge considering she had developed a bit of a bump now. "Sit on the settee." He didn't move. "Go!"

The spinner blinked, scrambling to the plush settee by the fire and stretching his aching leg out. Baelfire whimpered in Belle's arms, but she only cooed at him, laying him gently on the table, resting his head on a pillow that had appeared.

"Belle…?" He choked.

"Easy, Bae. What happened?"

"Storm. Scared sheep. They rushed me…" The boy hiccuped back a sob, and Belle ran her fingers through his hair.

"Where does it hurt?"

Baelfire lifted his hand, gesturing to his leg. Carefully, The Dark Lady peeled back the leg to reveal a massive bruise of purplish-blue. Rumpelstiltskin whimpered at the sight.

"You must have gotten caught halfway up. And they trampled your ankle and foreleg." Belle said, and Baelfire nodded. "It's broken. Badly."

"The potion!" Rumpelstiltskin choked, making Belle turn to him. "That you made for me…"  
Belle nodded"It will take me time to make another. At least half a day. More if I don't have all the ingredients…We'll have to splint the leg, and I can give him something for the pain."

The spinner shook his head, scrambling through his vest before finally taking out the small bottle. Belle frowned, but sighed. There was no changing his mind.

"This was meant for you. If you wish to have another we'd have to deal for it."

Deftly, Rumpelstiltskin nodded, holding it out to Belle. "Please. Heal him. Take care of my boy."

Belle nodded, taking the bottle from him, their fingers brushing in the process. "Always." She turned to Baelfire, lifting the bottle to his lips "Slowly…"

Baelfire drank the potion slowly, as Belle instructed. He whimpered at first, heat exploding down his throat and tingling down to his broken bone. The magic working quickly, and he looked between she and his father helplessly for a moment before sleep finally took him. With a wave of Belle's hand, Baelfire was off the table, tucked away soundly on a small bed by the fire. It was only at the sight of his boy's peaceful face that Rumpelstiltskin relaxed against the back of the settee, suddenly very tired.

"He'll be sore in the morning. But it'll be good as new." Belle said, her expression cool as she stood by him. "Rest now."

The spinner could only nod before sleep took him as well. The next morning was a clear one, with no sign of the storm of the previous night other than the lingering damp in the air. Baelfire, as Belle promised, was sore. However, as he stood to start the day, he found that, miraculously, he wasn't.


End file.
